minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo/Gallery
This gallery is for all images related to Romeo, the Admin. Season 2 The Admin MCSM S2.png|Romeo talking to Jesse and about to fight her. The Admin Talking.png|Romeo about to hit Jesse. 20170711153201_1.jpg|Romeo behind Beacontown. 20170711153210_2.jpg|Romeo breaking into Beacontown. 20170716_145346.png|Romeo looking at Jesse. Prismarine Colossus.png Admin&Jesse.png|Jesse facing Romeo. Romeo Snowman Form GC.png Snowman Admin.png|Romeo in his snowman form. romeoasvos.png|Romeo in the Icy Palace of Doom, in his Vos disguise snowman.png Vos-GC.jpg|Romeo in his Vos form. Admin's current form.PNG|Romeo changing forms. The Admin Ep2.png|Romeo telling Jesse he was in the form of Vos. TrueAdmin.png|Romeo after revealing himself. StellaandAdmin.PNG|Stella with Romeo. (Determinant) The Admin Ep3.png|Romeo talking to Jesse in the Zombie Mines. Romeo JB.png Romeo Zombie Mines.png RomeoEp3.PNG|Romeo in the Zombie Mines. Horizon33_29-10-2017_21-44-18.jpg|Romeo telling Jack to fight Jesse to death. (Determinant) Romeo Smiling.png|Romeo watching Jesse and Petra/Jack fight in the Zombie Mines. Horizon33_20-10-2017_14-15-19.jpg|Romeo poofing Jesse and Petra's swords. IMG 0751.JPG Romeo Female Jesse Form Ep4.png|Romeo as female Jesse. RomeoJesseDisguise.PNG|Romeo in Jesse's disguise. I'm Jesse and I look useful.JPG|Romeo in female Jesse's disguise. RomeoinOrderHall.PNG|Romeo (in Jesse's disguise) walking to the Order Hall. RomeowiththeOrderAmulet.PNG|Romeo (in Jesse's disguise) taking the Order's Amulet. RomeoandAssistant.PNG|Romeo talking to Ivor. Horizon33_2-11-2017_9-49-15.jpg|Romeo (in male Jesse disguise) coughing. RomeoReveal.PNG|Romeo (in male Jesse's disguise) revealing himself. Female Jesse Form.PNG|Romeo (in female Jesse's disguise) revealing himself. Romeo Jesse Form.png|Romeo in Jesse's disguise after Ivor left with the Amulet. Romeo Male Jesse Form AaB.png Romeo Female Jesse Form AaB.png Romeo staring at Stella.png Olivia laughing with the Admin.png AaB Female Admin Jesse.PNG Romeochangingforms.png|Romeo disguised as Jesse, turning back to his Admin form. AaB Romeo finally being chill.png 25026157 1847688418637255 6458437490880544768 n.jpg Romeo Admin Form AaB.png AaB Romeo Full Frame.png Romeo-AaB-Normal.jpg AaB Romeo as Vos.png AaB Romeo as Vos.jpg Vosform.png Romeo Snow Golem Admin Form AaB.png AaB Admin Jack without eyepatch.jpg|Romeo in a "Admin Jack" form without an eye patch. (Determinant) Romeo Eyepatch Jack Admin Form AaB.png Romeo Petra Admin Form AaB.png Romeo Fred Form AaB.png Human Form.PNG|Romeo without powers. AaB Screenshot.jpg|Romeo strangling Xara to death. (Determinant) AaB EXCUSE ME.png AaB We're gonna fail aren't we.png AaB NOPE.png AaB NOPE NOPE.png AaB NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE.png AaB BIG NOPE.png AaB Wow, Lukas's fists can cause damage to The Admin but Swords can't.png AaB Bad choice Lukas.png AaB Excuse me, WE.png AaB I'm SO upset that you're back.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 44-9-22.jpg|Romeo pointing at Jesse. AaB Well it was fun at first.png AaB But you've made me see something.png AaB I should stop being Jesse.png AaB Jesse approves.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 15-8-16.jpg|Romeo telling Jesse he lets him keep his identity. AaB We've learned some great lessons.png AaB I'll remember for next time.png AaB A whole new world.png AaB I'll be a great new leader.png AaB And so he only decided to appear now.png AaB He ain't happy.png AaB WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.png AaB Wait, does he miss Fred.png|Romeo looking at Fred's hologram. AaB Looks like you regret what you did.png AaB Oh yeah.png AaB WHAT.png AaB Romeo seems so fed up.png AaB What have you done....png AaB Running directly at me huh.png AaB SWEET JESUS.png AaB Mate....png AaB I dunno what you're playing at.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_22-46-21.jpg|Romeo realizing his power weakens. AaB But I'm actually scared.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_44-46-21.jpg|Romeo being angry. AaB Remember when we first met.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_16-48-21.jpg|Romeo in his Vos form expanding. AaB This temple was my first gift to you.png AaB So big.png AaB Vos Colossus.png AaB Oh Jeez.png AaB I think I got him.png AaB Unbelievable.png AaB Gettin' small.png AaB This is impossible.png AaB No one gets to make me small.png AaB Try again.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_38-48-21.jpg|Romeo in his Vos form grinning. AaB Goddamn glitch.png AaB Gettin' glitchy.png AaB Becoming powerless.png AaB Damn you Jesse.png AaB I hate you right now.png AaB Agh crap he's the snowman again.png AaB I kinda liked that form.png AaB Let's see what this snow golem's got.png AaB Hating that gauntlet.png AaB Quit touching me.png AaB Ahoy there Jesse.png AaB Wtf it's Jack.png AaB That's creepy.png AaB Care for a dance with the Velvet Tornado.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 19-50-21.jpg|Romeo in his Jack form fighting Jesse. AaB You wouldn't attack old Jack right.png AaB Not after everything we've been through together.png AaB You're not Jack.png Aab Maybe not.png AaB But it's certainly a nice form to use.png AaB When I destroy you.png AaB Let's do this.png AaB You done got beat.png AaB For the kill.png AaB Gotcha.png AaB Your form is changing.png AaB That's a steep fall.png AaB Ain't gonna hold much longer.png AaB There you are.png AaB Vos again.png AaB Now's my chance.png AaB Holy... wow.png AaB It is Fred.png AaB Fred in the flesh.png AaB HIM.png AaB Don't take 'em.png AaB Don't take my powers away.png AaB YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME.png AaB I'm Fred so it's MINE.png AaB Agh it's just making things worse.png AaB BOOYAH.png AaB There we go.png AaB Puppy dawg eyes.png AaB Oooo.png AaB Oh wait....png AaB This isn't helping.png AaB Someone should make that into a minecraft skin, lol.png AaB Damn, lost teleportation.png|Romeo complaining how he can't teleport anymore. AaB I'll use the remainder of my power.png|Romeo flying in his "Glitched" form. AaB Even if it kills me.png AaB He's trying so hard XD.png AaB Hello again Vos.png AaB Looks like that actually hurt him.png 43F32B4E-D237-4335-B358-1206D8FD047F.jpeg|Romeo getting hit by the Golden Gauntlet for the last time by Jesse, eliminating his powers away. AaB I can no longer fly.png AaB Hmmm.....png AaB Alright let's get out of here.png AaB Look at him run.png AaB Up we go now.png AaB I don't have my powers.png AaB Thank god.png AaB Sincerely....png AaB Romeo now starting anew.png AaB I'm going to return to the underneath.png Horizon33_18-12-2017_23-35-23.jpg|Romeo telling the gang what he's planning to do. (Determinant) AaB Help all the people I left behind.png AaB Fix all the lives I....png AaB Ruined....png Romeo Human Form AaB.png AaB It'll be something atleast....png AaB See if I can make things right between us....png AaB It's not enough....png AaB But I have to try.png Category:Galleries